1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having one or more nozzles that may be easily attached to or detached from the air compressor for various kinds of uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a fan rotatably received in a housing and driven by a motor for drawing air into the housing and for generating a pressurized air to inflate the tires, air beds or air cushions, hovercrafts, etc. One of the typical air compressors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,036 to Hwang et al., and comprise an air inlet for allowing the air to flow into the housing, and an air outlet for supplying the pressurized air to the air devices that are required to be inflated. The typical air compressors may not be used to discharge or to release the air in the air devices. In addition, the typical air compressors have no various kinds of nozzles for engaging with the various kinds of air devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.